


It's okay

by DrakeWings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: SPOILERS BEWAREKaede wakes up from a nightmare caused by the trauma from the Killing Game. Shuichi is there to comfort her, though.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 22





	It's okay

_Kaede POV_

I breathe rapidly as I see that I'm surrounded by my classmates. I feel a tight grip around my neck as a steel collar latches onto it. As I get pulled up into the air, the collar only seems to grow tighter. I'm already having difficulty breathing. I arrive in a room, above a large piano. I look behind me and see the door of the piano, covered in barbed wire in spikes. I get dragged around by the wire the collar is attached to which is seemingly conducted by Monokuma, who is dressed as a maestro. My feet land on every key and I recognize the song. Der Flohwalzer...The first song I learned to play. As I get dragged around faster and faster, my face turns blue and I try desperately to escape to no avail, I feel my eyes closing, but not before I see the door closing on me...

"NOOOO!!!" I yell as I wake up in bed, covered in sweat. I hyperventilate and I feel dizzy. I feel stirring on the bed I'm sleeping on, and I look over to see my boyfriend, Shuichi, waking up.

"Kaede?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Pl-Please go back to sleep, honey. I'm fine." I say as I struggle to hold back tears from the nightmare.

"Love, I have known you long enough and have dated you long enough to know that is a lie." Shuichi said.

"Damn his detective skills!" I think. I don't want to be a bother to him right now. He sits up and turns on the light at the nightstand. 

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." He asked softly as he embraced his arms around me. I blush as I feel his warm body pressed against mine.

"I...I had a nightmare..." I say eventually with a soft tone.

"I can tell. How about we hop into the shower and we can talk about it there? You're covered in sweat and you're really hot. A cold shower should help." Shuichi said.

"You're so sweet." I say softly as he picks me up like a bride, causing me to blush even more.

He carried me to the shower where he placed me back on my feet. He took his boxers and tank top off, I took my bunny pattern pajamas off. He turns the shower on and sticks his hand in the water. Cold, but pleasantly cold. I can tell he thinks that by his smile. He gestures for me to walk inside and I do. He gets in the shower as well and he hugs me from behind. 

"Kaede, tell me what happened." Shuichi said.

"I...Remember the first class trial? Where Rantaro died?" I ask.

"Yeah, the suicide case." Shuichi said, remembering it clearly. 

"In that nightmare, I was declared guilty and dragged to my execution...It was awful...So, so awful." I say as I drop to my knees, crying. Shuichi went down as well and holds me close to him, stroking my hair and kissing my head.

I continue to cry as Shuichi peppers me with kisses.

"Kaede, listen to me." Shuichi said, getting in front of me as he lifts up my chin and cups my cheek.

I nod as if saying that I was listening to him. 

"I have some questions to ask you." Shuichi said I nod, kind of confused but I trust that he knows what he's doing, he was the one who managed to end killing game entertainment after all.

"Are you alive?" Shuichi asked, to which I nod.

"Are you out of that killing game?" Shuichi asked, I nod again.

"Are the killing games ever gonna happen again?" Shuichi asked, I shook my head.

"Then what do you have to worry about? I understand the game was traumatic for all of us, but you shouldn't let it control your life." Shuichi said.

"I-I know but...What if it does!? What if they find a way to bring it back? What if they find a way around the Living Game Act!? I...I should be afraid of all this...I think we all are..." I say, but then Shuichi said something I never thought I would hear again: "THAT'S WRONG!"

I look at him.

"Kaede...I understand why you're scared. Why you live in fear. But you need to understand that...That that can't happen to you. Not anymore at least. Kaede, if they want you, they are gonna have to get through me first. Nobody touches my favorite pianist, least of all my girlfriend. I promise that I will keep you safe, Kaede."

I begin crying but this time...It's happy tears. I hug Shuichi tightly as I cry a river of joy. He smiled and stroked my hair as I hug him. After we washed off in the shower, dried off and put on our clothes again, Shuichi and I went back to the bedroom. Shuichi pulled off the bedsheet, which was now covered in my sweat. My half at least. He got a new, fresh one and put it over our matress after getting our pillows and the blanket off the bed. Once that was done, and our pillows and blankets were back on the bed, we got back on the bed, pulled the blankets over ourselves and cuddled up to each other. I look at the right wall of our bedroom and see a framed picture of me, Shuichi, Maki, and Yumeno. We were the best of friends after the killing game. I heard some rumors that Yumeno was crushing on Maki hardcore, but that remains to be seen. I, however, am dating Shuichi, and with him holding me in his arms, placing gentle kisses on my forehead...I realize that I have no reason to be afraid. I have him. I fall asleep quickly, but instead of a nightmare, I have a dream. About Shuichi and I, getting married. My ultimate dream.


End file.
